


(Almost) Human

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Scars, Self Harm Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, dbh kink meme, trans hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank has scars. Connor loves him with them all the same. Connor isn't human, but Hank seems to love him either way.





	(Almost) Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dbh kink meme: https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=2253#cmt2253

Connor is used to it by now. Long-sleeve-shirts in the summertime. Not taking his shirt off, even if Connor is lying naked next to him, limbs tangled. 

Hank kissing him, holding him close, his hands wandering over Connor’s whole body and yet never allowing Connor to do the same.

He’s used to it, but that doesn't mean he likes it.  
Hank is a complicated, damaged person and he’s hard to understand. Even more so for someone like Connor, who is still figuring out what feeling really means, even after a whole year has passed. 

All he knows is that he loves Hank. There's no doubt in his mind about it. 

He loves the way his thirium pump begins to stutter, when Hank kisses him. He loves the way it feels when Hank smiles at him. He loves waking up next to him.

Connor still doesn't understand all about emotions, but he knows that what he feels when he's with Hank, that is called happiness.  
He only wishes Hank would allow him to make him feel like he makes Connor feel.

“Connor? You alright?”, he hears Hanks voice suddenly pull him out of his thoughts.  
He looks at Hank underneath him and mumbles something about how he was just lost in thought.  
Hank looks at him like he's worried. He doesn't have to be.

“Come on, talk to me”, he says and Connor hesitates.  
He knows the other man won't like this conversation, but - it’s important to talk in relationships and maybe he shouldn't keep acting like this doesn't bother him.  
“I just - why don't you ever take off your shirt? Or let me touch you like you touch me?”, he asks.  
He can feel Hank tense up next to him, looking so vulnerable and so unbelievably human. 

“It’s not - that I don't want you to. I guess I just feel -”  
“Vulnerable?” , Connor finishes his sentence.  
“Yeah”, Hank nods.  
Connor hesitates for a moment, he hates doing this, but perhaps feeling vulnerable is easier for Hank when he's not the only one doing it. 

Connor turns his skin off.  
Hank looks at him, and doesn't even blink.  
Like he's still looking at the same person he's in love with, no a shadow of doubt about it. Not even a hint of disgust at it.

Connor hates turning his skin off, it's like a reminder off everything he’s not. Like a reminder that no matter how hard he tries, underneath it all he is just cables and wires. Can never be truly human, unlike Hank, whose imperfections are the most beautifully human thing he has ever seen.  
But Hank still looks at him with love in his eyes and he’s determined to do this for him.

“Okay”, Hank says, his voice raspy.  
He slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt and Connor can see his hands shake. Hank doesn't have anything to worry about, but he knows saying so would only make him more nervous.  
So Connor just waits until Hank takes off his shirt. 

He is so goddamn beautiful, is Connor’s first thought.  
Probably not by human standards. But Connor isn't human, he can see each of his imperfections and they fascinate him the most. His chest is hairy and his belly definitely a bit too large for human beauty standards. But it feels soft and warm under Connor’s fingers. 

Hank’s chest is covered in a large tattoo and Connor can't help but trace the lines with his fingers. He smiles up at Hank reassuringly. He can feel scars there, directly on Hank’s chest from surgery years ago and he can hear Hank’s heartbeat quicking as he runs his fingers over them.  
“Connor -”, he begins to say and Connor interrupts him.  
“You look so handsome”, he whispers and slowly starts leaving kisses on Hank’s chest. 

Hank seems to finally relax a bit and Connor lets his hands wander over Hank’s arms. They're riddled with scars and Hank shifts under him nervously.  
The scars look old, faded. He doesn't ask. Connor is pretty sure he knows where the scars are from and he’s pretty sure they're the reason Hank won't wear anything with short sleeves even in the summer heat. 

He leaves little kisses on Hank’s arms, starts on his shoulders and kisses his way down.  
He takes one of Hank’s hands into his own, holds him closer. They look strange together like that, Hank’s skin soft, with a few wrinkles already, and Connor’s skin, white and plastic.  
One human and the other something else entirely. It looks strange, but for Connor, it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He leans down to kiss Hank, his lips softly brushing against his partners. Hank tastes like whiskey and saliva and himself.  
So incredibly human. It's when he's like this with Hank he feels the most alive. It's when he feels almost human, despite the fact that he never will be. 

But Hank doesn't seem to mind that either. Just pulls him closer and deepens the kiss.  
Connor can feel his thirium pump beating loudly.

He loses himself in the feeling. Hank’s skin against his own. Hank lips on his neck. Hank, Hank, Hank. It's like a song that's stuck in his head, that his heart can't stop singing.

Some days it feels almost too much to love someone like this. Some days he's scared Hank will eventually change his mind.  
But Hank keeps telling him he won't and most of the time that's enough.

Hank’s skin feels warm and soft and sweaty under his fingertips. He’s breathing hard and giving him a faint smile.  
“You look so handsome”, he tells him again.  
Connor knows it will probably be a long time before he can get Hank to believe that. But that doesn't mean he’ll stop trying. 

He lies down to next him and wraps his arm around the other man.  
“I love you”, he says softly and smiles at him.  
“Love you too, Con”, Hank mumbles and holds his hand.  
Connor wonders briefly if it's possible to just lie here together forever. His system answers with an obvious ‘no’ and Connor rolls his eyes. Not that it matters, anyway. 

As long as he is with Hank, he is happy. He’ll stay with Hank as long as he wants him to. And he'll love him for as long as he needs him to. Preferably forever.


End file.
